Shadow of the fox
by Narutopwnsass
Summary: Naruto, was beaten on his eighth brithday and nerly died, but was saved by a man and a wolf. read as he becomes a strong ninja nag gets friend and maybe Love? Naru/OC


Shadow of the wolf

Chapter one

Hello everyone! This is my first story on FF. R&R so i know what to change and what i need to improve.

I OWN nothing exept my OC's.

* * *

It was a dark night in Konoha. The tenth of October. Eight years sense the kyuubi's defeat.  
It was silent as the tomb of a lost king this night, the festival had just ended. You can see the faces of the past hokages on the mountain behind the mighty hokage tower. If you listen intently you could hear the roars of a civilian hoard that was chasing an eight year old boy.  
The boy had three wisher marks on each cheek six in total, a black t-shirt with an uzumaki swirl on the back, brown shorts. His hair was once golden blond, but now it was full of dirt and dry blood. If you looked at his face you could see the fear, the fear of once again be beaten and left for death. The chase have been going on for 30 minutes and the boy found himself chased in too the forest. He ran for one more minute, but he feels a sharp pain in the back of his knee and trips over and hit the ground with a thud. He looks at the back of his knee and find a kunai sticking out of it. He does not get more time to think of it.

"Look guys I hit _it_!" said a man with a shinobi headband with the kanji for leaf on it.

"Great now we can finish what the fourth wanted us to do" said a random civilian.

The boy looked on in terror as the hoard of people started to stalk towards him and ready to beat him. It was the same as every year the tenth of October also his birth day. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki the container of the nine tailed bijuu Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Why are you doing this? What have I done to you?" the Naruto cried.

"_What_ have you _done_? You killed our loved ones! That's what!" roared the shinobi "But today we will get revenge!" With that they charged. A fist connected with his nose and a sickening crack could be heard. Naruto groaned out in pain as a he got stabbed with a kunai in each hand and foot. They stabbed and kicked him with all they had, the only thing he could do was cry and scream. After fifteen minutes they stopped and left him there to die in the middle of the forest. Naruto had passed out after ten minutes of the abuse.

* * *

Somewhere on the road to Konoha walked a cloaked figure. You could see on the figures build it was a male, he was 6 feet tall and had an athletic build. He had no headband, but you could see that he was a shinobi because of the build and the Katana strapped across his middle back. Alongside him was a black shadow on four legs, you could see it was a black wolf, the yellow glowing eyes and the structure of the creature was a dead giveaway. Suddenly the wolf sniffed the air. "What is it Kirra?" the man asked the wolf. Wolf barked and took off in a sprint in to the forest. The man took off after Kirra and come up beside her. "Kirra, what's wrong? Where are you going?" the man asked. The wolf known as Kirra growled and glared at him, but sped up the running.

They entered a clearing and came to a complete halt at the gore and blood that was before them. In the middle of the clearing was a boy stuck to the ground with kunai in his hands and feet. The man ran to the boy and checked his pulse. "His alive I feel the pulse but its weak!" he said in panic. "Kirra we must get him to Konoha now or he will die." He picked him up bridal style and took off as fast as he could. He ran past the gates with Kirra in tow, he came up to the hokage mansion. He burst throw the door of the office and came to a complete halt. Four anbus had their weapons drawn in front of him ready to strike. The Hokage stood and looked at the man, his eyes wandered to the boy he was carrying and gasped. "Weasel, Get me a med team! Quick!" "Hai hokage-sama" Weasel said and sunshined to the hospital. The hokage rushed to the man's side and picked Naruto up and laid him down a couch. "Neko, can you help him till the med team comes?" He asked in panic "Hai Hokage-sama" Neko said and did hand signs for The Med justsu. Two minutes passed and the med team burst in too the office, and started to heal the boy. The hokage turned to the man that brought Naruto in.

"What happened?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"I don't know. My companion picked up the scent of something and took off towards it. I followed and we came upon this boy. He had kunai in his hands and feet and was badly wounded." He said.

"I see… This happens every year. Thank you stranger." The hokage said

"Hokage-sama, his steady now all he needs is rest" said the head of the mednin for in Konoha.

"Good" The hokage said as the med team left. Now it was the third, the cloaked man and his companion in the office.

"May I ask who you are?" The third asked

"My name is Toshiru and this is Kirra." Toshiru said and pointed at Kirra and himself.

"We are mercenaries. I, Kirra and my baby sister Leonyn want to join your village." Toshiru said

"Why would you want to join us?" The Hokage asked suspicious.

"My sister needs to have a place to call home; she can't live a life as a merc. She needs friends and be the child she is. She's just eight years old." Toshiru answered politely.

"Alright, but where is your sister now?" The old man asked.

"She is outside this door now I hope." He told him. "Oi! Sis come in here!" He shouted. A girl no older the eight walked in to the office. "You called Onii-san." Leonyn stated. She noticed a boy on the couch with bandages over his body. She blushed when she saw his wishers.

She turned to her brother to see what he wanted. "Sis this is the hokage he said we could join. Where is Kimi?" A big white tiger came in from the door and lay down on the floor beside Leonyn. "She's here." She said with a happy tone. They heard a groan and looked over to Naruto. "Hey kiddo you okay?" Toshiru asked Naruto. Naruto sat up and took in the room and it occupants. "Yeah." He said and looked at the man, but soon noticed the girl beside him and the big animals. The girl had long lower back purple hair, a bang that went across her left eye, a light pink tank top, pink shorts, light red gloves and black ninja sandals. He blushed at her appearance. "How did I end up here? Last thing I know is that I was in the forest after a beating and was left there stuck in the ground to die." Naruto asked.

"Kirra over there found you in the forest and I took you here." Toshiru stated.

"They are going to join the village." The hokage said. "Toshiru take this key and these directions and you get to your apartment. I want you to be here at 8 am so we can talk about your skills. I will instate your sister to the academy." The hokage said.

"Hai Hokage-sama! C ya round' kiddo." He stated and left with his sister and animals in tow. Leonyn looked at Naruto one more time and blushed as she followed her brother.

"Naruto, I will not let this happen again, Neko, take of your mask." The hokage said. The Anbu known as Neko took off her mask and looked at the hokage.

"Naruto this is Yugao she will take care of you from now on." The hokage stated.

* * *

There that's the firs chapter of the story. Tell me waht you think^^


End file.
